1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks, and deals more particularly with methods, systems, and computer program products for dynamically undeploying services (such as web services or other network-accessible services) from various sites within a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web services technology is rapidly emerging as a mechanism for distributed application integration. In general, a “web service” is an interface that describes a collection of network-accessible operations. Web services fulfill a specific task or a set of tasks. They may work with one or more other web services in an interoperable manner to carry out their part of a complex workflow or a business transaction. For example, completing a complex purchase order transaction may require automated interaction between an order placement service (i.e. order placement software) at the ordering business and an order fulfillment service at one or more of its business partners.
Many industry experts consider the service-oriented web services initiative to be the next evolutionary phase of the Internet. With web services, distributed network access to software will become widely available for program-to-program operation, without requiring intervention from humans. Whereas the early Internet served primarily as a distributed file system in which human users could request delivery of already-generated static documents, the trend in recent years has been to add more and more dynamic and personalized aspects into the content that is served to requesters. Typically, this dynamic and personalized content has been generated in the enterprise network. This approach, however, places a heavy demand on the enterprise computing resources. Several techniques have been developed for alleviating the processing burden on back-end servers, including caching of static content (and to a limited extent, caching of content after it has been dynamically generated); workload balancing; and content distribution.
Caching attempts to avoid repeated generation of content by storing content and serving it to subsequent requesters whenever possible. Serving cached content not only reduces the workload on the back-end computing resources, but it also improves response time to the user. Workload balancing improves the performance of a Web site by dynamically adjusting the amount of work sent to each server in a clustered group of servers. Content distribution attempts to pro-actively (statically) publish static content to various locations in the network, for example to cache servers in order to increase the likelihood that requests can be served from cache. Content Distribution Service Providers (“CDSPs”) offer a valuable service by providing access to their broad network infrastructure for caching of static content in close proximity to the end user. This, in turn, enables enterprises to scale their operations in a cost-effective manner. Dynamic content distribution (i.e. dynamically moving generated content closer to users) would yield the same scalability benefits. For some applications (e.g. those which provide session management within their presentation logic, and which only access the back-end business logic in batch mode), it may be possible to (statically) deploy the presentation logic at the edge. In these cases, the content distribution process will typically result in reduced response time as well.
Use of “edge servers” in a network configuration provides increased network efficiency and availability by caching static application components (such as images, forms, etc.) near the edge of the network, where they can be quickly returned to a requester (or quickly retrieved by presentation logic for use in assembling a response to be delivered to a requester). An edge server is a server which is physically located at or near the edge of a network. Edge servers may perform workload balancing, and are sometimes referred to as distributed web caches, surrogates, and/or proxies. (The IBM WebSphere® Edge Server, for example, performs workload balancing and also functions as a reverse proxy and/or cache server.) FIG. 1 provides a diagram of a representative server site 100 (i.e. a collection of server nodes that serve web content associated with a given fully-qualified domain name) within a network, which may (for purposes of example) serve content for a domain name such as “www.ibm.com”. This example server site 100 comprises a cluster 150 of application servers 140 (such as IBM WebSphere application servers); several back-end enterprise data servers 160 (such as IBM OS/390® servers running the DB/2, CICS®, and/or MQI products from IBM); several Web servers 130 (such as Apache, Netscape, or Microsoft servers; note that the application server and Web server are often co-resident in a single hardware box); several firewalls 110; and several edge servers or reverse proxies/caches/load balancers 120. (“WebSphere”, “OS/390”, and “CICS” are registered trademarks of IBM.)
The next generation of edge server technology will bring some dynamic aspects of application programs to the edge of the network. This will be accomplished via hosting web applications at the network edge and statically deploying presentation logic (such as servlets, JSP™, PHP, etc.) at those edge servers. JSP, or JavaServer Pages™, is presentation logic represented using scripting commands for dynamically embedding content into Web documents. (“JSP” and “JavaServer Pages” are trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc.) PHP (“Personal Home Page”) is another scripting language that may be used to embed content in Web documents dynamically.
Web services will facilitate “just-in-time” application integration via open web-based standards, such as HTTP (“Hypertext Transfer Protocol”), SOAP (“Simple Object Access Protocol”) and/or XML (“Extensible Markup Language”) Protocol, WSDL (“Web Services Description Language”), and UDDI (“Universal Description, Discovery, and Integration”). HTTP is commonly used to exchange messages over TCP/IP (“Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol”) networks such as the Internet. SOAP is an XML-based protocol used to invoke methods in a distributed environment. XML Protocol is an evolving specification of the World Wide Web Consortium (“W3C”) for an application-layer transfer protocol that will enable application-to-application messaging. XML Protocol may converge with SOAP. WSDL is an XML format for describing distributed network services. UDDI is an XML-based registry technique with which businesses may list their services and with which service requesters may find businesses providing particular services. Just-in-time application integration will be possible by issuing UDDI requests to locate distributed services through a UDDI registry, and dynamically binding the requester to a located service using service information which is conveyed in a platform-neutral WSDL format using SOAP/XML Protocol and HTTP messages. (Hereinafter, references to SOAP should be construed as referring equivalently to semantically similar aspects of XML Protocol.) Using these components, web services will provide requesters with transparent access to program components which may reside in one or more remote locations, even though those components might run on different operating systems and be written in different programming languages than those of the requester. (For more information on SOAP, refer to http://www.w3.org/TR/2000/NOTE-SOAP-20000508, titled “Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) 1.1, W3C Note 08 May 2000”. See http://www.w3.org/2000/xp for more information on XML Protocol. More information on WSDL may be found at http://www.w3.org/TR/2001/NOTE-wsdl-20010315, titled “Web Services Description Language (WSDL) 1.1, W3C Note 15 Mar. 2001”. For more information on UDDI, refer to http://www.uddi.org/specification.html”. HTTP is described in Request For Comments (“RFC”) 2616 from the Internet Engineering Task Force, titled “Hypertext Transfer Protocol—HTTP/1.1” (June 1999).)
While statically deploying presentation logic at the edge of the network lessens some of the burden on back-end computing resources and will improve response times for those content requests which do not require executing back-end business logic, there will still be many requests which must be sent into the enterprise for content generation. When the business logic remains within the heart of the enterprise, network efficiencies are not realized and the enterprise may continue to be a processing bottleneck and a limiting factor in growth of the business. Furthermore, the static deployment of presentation logic at the network edge is only efficient so long as usage patterns remain constant and predictable: if the usage patterns change, the statically deployed logic might no longer be highly leveraged. In addition, static deployment of software in this manner will likely increase administration complexity, specifically for software upgrades, as a means must be provided for recording which levels of software have been deployed at which systems and for modifying the deployed software when necessary. This upgrade process is often manual, and requires tedious, error-prone work. And, while web services will make distributed software resources more widely available, it is likely that the physical location of some services will result in less-than-optimal response time for large numbers of remote service requesters.
Accordingly, what is needed is a technique for avoiding these drawbacks and limitations of the prior art.